The thin line between love and hate
by Cathybronte
Summary: Chuck proposes to Blair, but she rejects him. Now all he can think about is revenge, not caring about hurting everyone else in the process, including himself
1. What happened?

**A/N: So, I was just watching some TV and suddenly this idea for a story just popped into my head. This is very different from my other stories, because it has a lot of drama and angst. Please let me know what you think, I've never wrote anything that doesn't have at least a little humor, so I'm not sure about it.**

Once upon a time, Blair and Chuck were happy. Everyone expected them to announce their engagement anytime soon, since it was obvious, after five years of dating, that they were completely in love.

One day, Chuck finally decided to propose.

On his wedding day, Chuck stood there, on the altar, just waiting for his beautiful bride to show. He didn't mind that she was late, since the bride always should be a little late. He waited for a long time, until he finally saw someone walking down the aisle. He suddenly felt sick, noticing how different his bride was from the girl he actually loved. He liked the girl walking towards him, of course, but still…

'Blair rejected you Bass.' He thought 'You need to do this.'

His bride smiled reassuringly at him, as if she knew what he was thinking. That wasn't her wedding dream either, but they should at least try to make things work.

The priest continued his speech

"So, _**Charles Bartholomew Bass, do you take this woman, Serena Van Der Woodsen, as your wife?"**_

_**Chuck was about to say no, that the whole wedding was a big mistake, until he saw Blair staring at him, with her husband right next to her. He had to witness her wedding with his best friend, now it was time for her to suffer just like he did. **_

_"**Chuck?" Serena whispered, looking worriedly at him**_

_**He tried to smile at her, but only managed to seem even more terrified**_

_"**I do." He said, regretting the words the minute they left his mouth**_

He had a plan, and intended to stick with it. Serena would probably get hurt on the process too, and he was sorry about that, but she was collateral damage. He almost felt sorry for Nate too; he had no idea what he was getting himself into when he married Blair. _His _Blair.

If his plan worked…no, _when _his plan worked, she's gonna be begging to get back together with him. Only this time, he's the one that's going to reject her.

_Hell hath no fury like a Chuck Bass scorned _

**A/N: I really like Chuck and Blair as a couple, and wouldn't really like to see him with Serena, so seriously, this is a Chair story. Blair had her reasons to reject Chuck, I promise. Should I continue?**


	2. Please don't leave me

**_A/N: Seriously you guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Can't tell you how happy they made me, because I wasn't sure I would continue and all, but after reading them I felt better about this. Anyway, hope you like this chapter :)._**

Mr. and Mrs. Bass's wedding party was how everyone expected it to be: sophisticated and filled with the _crème de la crème._ He was pretending to have a great time, and made small talk with almost every guest. He realized that he hadn't even said hello to Blair and Nate, which probably seemed strange to them, so it was time to stay cool and be polite. He started to walk towards the couple, and watched bitterly how they seemed happy and giggly. It seemed to him that Blair was pretending it, but of course, he had been mistaken before…

Eight months ago…

_Chuck had planned every little detail. His hotel room was filled with candles and peonies, her favorites. He even put "Moon River" to play on the background. It was a little too romantic for him, but he didn't care. 'This is about her.' He thought_

_When she walked through the door, he noticed she looked different. He thought she would look thrilled when she saw all he had done, but she looked very upset._

_"Blair…" he said "I know why you're crying. Serena told me how sad you were about my…lack of commitment. She said you thought I would never propose to you, that you really want to get married. See, you and I think very alike" he smirked "Because that's all I can think about these past few days, so…"_

_"Chuck, wait…"_

_He bent down in one knee, opening the little blue box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big and extravagant either…it was perfect, he thought, just like her_

_"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" he said, his eyes filled with hope_

_"Chuck, I…I don't know what to say."_

_That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Trying to hide the hurt on his face, he asked a little angry_

_"It's pretty simple, Blair. Just say yes or no."_

_"I…I'm sorry Chuck." She said, tears dropping from her eyes "I can't. No, I will not marry you."_

_He felt like dying in that moment. The pain, the disappointment…after trusting her completely she would just…he should have known better than to trust someone. The only person he could count on was himself._

_"I understand" he said coldly "You think you're too good for me, right? That I don't deserve you. Let me tell you something, princess, we are the same. I may be a little more twisted, but still, pretty much the same."_

_"I never said that we aren't…" she said, and on that moment he could see through her eyes that she was telling the truth_

_"Then why…"_

_"I don't love you anymore. I'm bored. I liked you when you were dangerous and exciting, but now…" she took a deep breath before saying the words she knew would hurt him "…now you're just a worst version of Nate. There's nothing worst than a bad boy gone good."_

_"You're lying." He said, firmly "When you said you didn't love me, I could see right through you. You…"_

_"Believe what you wish Chuck." She said coldly "But I don't even want to date you anymore, so marriage is…"_

_He couldn't believe this was happening, how wrong was he when he thought she loved him…this girl obviously loathed him_

_"What did I do for you to hate me like this?" He asked, letting his cold mask fall for a feel seconds, insecurity all over his eyes_

_"I don't hate you, Chuck" she said "There would mean I feel something for you. The thing is, I don't. I don't fell any emotion at all towards you."_

_"Get the fuck out of my hotel." He said, dangerously calm "Get out of here Blair, before I do something I'll regret."_

_"What? You're gonna hit me know?" She said mockingly, but he could see she was scared_

_"I'm not sure what I'm capable of doing right know." He said, being honest for once. He had never felt such anger before, such betrayal…he didn't think he could actually hurt her, but the safest thing to do was for her to stay away_

_"Leave now!" he yelled. She stared at him, looking almost hurt, but then her eyes were distant and cold again_

_"Fine, I'll go. Goodbye Chuck, and this time, for good." She said as she leaved the room_

Now, at the wedding, watching her be so happy with Nate made him feel a very masochist pleasure. 'That's right Waldorf, I hope you're really happy' he thought 'But remember not to look down, because there's a long way to fall.'_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Please don't hate Blair, I know it's hard right now, but repeating: she had her reasons. So, can I write a little angst or should I stick to humor? I'm really insecure about this, so please review :) happened** _


	3. You don't have me

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you took the time to tell me what you thought. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Well well, Mr. and Mrs. Archibald, what a pleasure to see you at my humble wedding." Chuck said, thrilled to see how nervous Blair was, though she was trying really hard do seem calm. '_At least she's not completely oblivious to me' _He thought

"Chuck!" Nate said, smiling at his best friend. "Congratulations man!"

"Thank you Nathaniel" Chuck answered politely, shaking the blonde's hand

"Yes…" Blair said, giving Chuck a bright fake smile "I hope you two will be really happy. And even though you were like brother and sister, it's not weird at all." She completed

"Blair!" Nate said, giving his wife a disapproval look "Remember what we talked about in the car…"

"What? I told him that is NOT weird!" she said, looking naively to her husband

"That's alright, Nathaniel." Chuck said "You see Blair, when you find someone that you truly love, little things like that don't matter. Serena was always my true love after all, with her long legs, her beautiful blond hair…she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen." He said. It was a lie of course… his wife was very beautiful, but she wasn't his type at all. He preferred _brunettes_. But the lie was worth it when he saw the pain in Blair's eyes. '_This is going to be easier than I thought'_

"I know what you mean Chuck." Blair said "After all, our relationship was just something that I needed to get through so that I could be with my first and only love: Nate. I mean, his blond hair, blue eyes…he's so handsome! And the goodness in his heart…well, that's just amazing."  
"Thank you honey." Nate said, looking awkwardly at the brunette.

"Now, where's that _sister_ of yours? Oops, my bad, I meant where's your wife." She said, giving Chuck an apologetic look

"She's changing. See, Mrs. Bass decided that the wedding dress was too much for the party, so she made me buy another one."

Suddenly Serena appeared on the stairs. Every guest on the party stared at her admiringly. She was wearing a very short and tight baby blue dress that showed her good shape. She looked amazing.

"I think that when she said the white dress would be too much, she meant too much fabric." Blair said

"Haha." Chuck laughed without thinking it through '_Shit Bass.' He thought 'Do not laugh at her jokes, especially including Serena.'_

"Serena! Hi!" Nate said, looking way too happy to see her

"Hey Nate…" she said, giving him a sad smile. If only she wasn't so stupid in the past, today she could be Mrs. Archibald

Noticing the exchange between the blondes, Chuck grabbed Blair's hand

"So Waldorf, wanna dance?"

"It's Archibald now." She answered coldly "And shouldn't you be dancing with you wife?" She asked, letting him drag her to the dance floor anyway

"She seems very entertained with your husband…I must say, they look kind of good together. Ever wondered what would have happened between them if you didn't steal him from her?" He asked smirking as they started to dance

"I didn't steal him! They weren't together anymore when we…well, you know."

"Yes, I do." He said angrily, suddenly grasping his hold on her "When you two started to fuck."

"Okay, this was obviously a mistake. I thought you could at least be civilized, but I see that I was wrong." She said, trying to get away from him

"Not so fast, _Waldorf" _He said, pulling her closer to him "I'm sorry about what I said, I promise to be a good boy if you dance another song with me."

"I don't know…"

"You know you want to." Chuck whispered in her ear

"Fine…" she agreed

"You know… Serena looks so thin." He said casually "I just hope she doesn't gain any weight now that we're married…But she probably will. Every single woman I know gained weight after they got married." He added, looking suggestively to her ass

"I'm not fat!" She said, not looking so sure about it though

"Don't worry Blair" he said, making an innocent face "I like a woman with a little more meat."

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Tell me something I don't know." He said, winking at her

"I'm leaving now." She said as she walked back to her husband

"You go to Natie boy then. I'll just dance with my beautiful _thin _wife. I just hope Nate doesn't realize his big mistake in marrying you and try to steal her" he said, making her stop and turn towards him. As he expected, she had tears in her eyes, and looked very self conscious. They just stared at each other for some time, and even though neither of them said anything, they both knew what the other was thinking

'_You did not just say that. Please apologize'_ her eyes told him

'_Yes I did, and I meant every word of it.'_ His eyes challenged

Finally, she had enough and stormed out of the ball room. Chuck frowned, realizing that she went to the bathroom.

'_Shit' _he thought. How could he forget her condition? This was not part of his plans, he thought as he ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	4. Old habits die hard

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews, and also thanks for those who added this to "favorite story"! Hope you enjoy... ;)**

* * *

"Blair, open the door." Chuck said calmly. He was standing in front of the bathroom, trying to remain cool. When that didn't work, he decided to try a different approach

"I'm fucking serious Blair you better open that damn door now!"

"Or what?" she yelled back

"Or I'll have security open it for me." He answered smirking

Suddenly the door was opened, and what Chuck saw amazed him. He had forgotten how good she was. If anyone saw her, they would say she looked perfectly normal. Her eyes weren't even red anymore.

"Well Chuck, what is it?" she asked annoyed

"You…you ran away. I thought you were going to…"

"To what? Make myself _sick_ again?" She said without flinching

"Yes." He answered, feeling more confident again. Her cool act was making him angry

"Well, I was going to." She admitted "But then I remembered something."  
"And what would that be?"

"That it doesn't matter if you think I'm fat. It doesn't matter if you think Serena's better than me. Because guess what? I'm not with _you_ anymore. I'm with Nate, and only what he thinks should matter to me." She said, smiling confidently at him

"Sure" Chuck said, laughing bitterly "You keep telling yourself that."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"First of all, Nate does think that way. You know that, don't you Waldorf? He still loves her."

"Nate loves me!"

"I'm not saying he doesn't. But he loves her more. He always has. I bet you're always wondering if he regrets choosing you."

"I do not!"

"Every time you two have dinner" he continued, ignoring her "I'm sure you think _'Is he thinking of her?'_…or when he said yes in your wedding, bet you thought _'is he really saying yes to me or is it to her?'_…"

"Stop it!" he could see the tears falling from her eyes again. _'Good. I'm getting to her'_ he thought

"Or when you two are having sex" He couldn't help making a disgusted face while saying that "….I know you ask yourself_ 'is he picturing her?' _And…ouch!"

He stopped abruptly, his cheek burning from the slap he just received. The funny thing was that he knew she was going to hit him. He was expecting it…looking forward to it. At least it was a form of interaction…he preferred feeling pain that not feeling her at all.

"You bastard! How can you speak like that? Did I break you so much that you don't have a soul anymore?"

"I never had one to begin with."  
"That's not true…" she whispered

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to my husband now." She said as she walked back to the party.

Chuck noticed with satisfaction that Nate was dancing with Serena, both looking very pleased with each other's company. Maybe they wouldn't suffer so much after all… Blair on the other hand would.

"Don't worry Waldorf, Nathaniel didn't even notice you were gone." He said, winking at her

"What are you smiling about? She's your wife Chuck! I thought you loved her…"

"I do." He automatically said. It wasn't a lie, he did love Serena. Only not exactly as a wife, more like a sister

"Then why aren't you jealous?" She asked, smirking

"Because I trust her. I know she would never cheat on me. But you don't look so secure about Nate, Blair… You think he would actually screw your best friend at a wedding party? Oops, sorry, he's done that already."

She stared at him incredulously. He was being too vicious, even for him.

"What? You actually have the nerve to think I'm being cruel here, don't you?" he asked

"And you're not?"

" After what you did to me, I have the right to treat you the fucking way I want to!"

"Chuck…don't…."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm completely over that. Truth is, I never loved you. I'm quite grateful that you refused me."

"You're lying."

"Actually, where are my manners? I didn't thank you for that did I? Well, thank you Blair, for stopping me from making the greatest mistake of my life." He said, and kissed her in the cheek. That was a mistake. He realized it the minute his lips touched her soft skin. It was normally just an innocent gesture, but nothing was normal about them. When he kissed her, after all those months, he noticed he still felt them. Damn those butterflies.

He realized she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was staring at her husband. Nate was definitely drunk, and so was Serena. They were sneaking out of the party, both very giggly. Only Serena Van der Woodsen would actually leave her own wedding party, Chuck thought

"Well Waldorf, it seems to me that your husband and my wife have plans for tonight that don't include neither of us."

She just stared blankly at him. He thought she was going to slap him again, but she simply took his hand in a tight grip and dragged him towards the elevator

"Well Bass...they do say karma is a bitch." she said

"I don't know about that..." he said "But you certainly are." he completed. When the elevator's door closed, he didn't think twice before kissing her roughly

Old habits die hard, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	5. I can't be on you, remember?

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much again for all the amazing reviews! I'm going to try to post a new chapter once a week, because now I just started college and things are a little crazy. Enjoy..**

* * *

_'This was perfect.'_ Chuck thought, while Blair was still lied down on top of him. He wasn't supposed to enjoy having sex with her so much. It was just like before…only a little more rough since they both hated each other now. _'Yeah…this was just angry sex'_ he thought

"Well…" Blair said, her breathing still uneven "this was fun. But we should probably go back to the party now."

If he hated her so much, why did those words hurt him like hell?

"Sure." He said drily "Only not so much about the fun part. I must say, you are not what you used to be Waldorf. Serena for example is much better…"

As he expected, her face turned red and she slapped him hard. 'This hitting thing is starting to annoy me' he thought

"Well…" she said "Nate's much better too. I guess that's why I belong with him, not you."

"Then why was my name you were screaming just a couple of minutes ago? Actually, why are you here at all?"

"You are the one that kissed me. You were so rough that I was afraid of what you might do if I tried to run." She said, smiling in satisfaction when she saw his face turning red

"Like hell! You know I would never force myself on you! Yes, I was rough, but only because you were keeping up with me. And besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourself a lot." He said angrily

"I was only faking it so that you wouldn't hurt me." She replied

He was getting angrier by the second. She knew perfectly well that he would never hurt her…though he sure felt like doing it on that moment.

"Oh really? Then I guess you should go back to your husband now…if he isn't too busy screwing Serena, of course."

"You…how…" He was glad to see her cool mask fall, it was about damn time

"Face it Blair, it hurts but it's the truth."

"It doesn't matter…I'll just go talk to him, I'm sure everything will be perfect again"

"Perfect? Hmm…I wonder why Nate's always calling me to complain about you then."

"He…no, you're lying."

"You wish. But see, how else would I know that you argue all the time? That you haven't even been having sex for the last month?"

She turned red and looked down "I can't believe he would…"

"Talk to me?" he completed "Well, I'm his best friend after all, B."

"Okay, I'm leaving…now. I need to talk to him."

"Not so fast. You see, I want to talk to you about something as well." Chuck said, smirking

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking skeptically at him

"Well, I love technology. It's amazing what you can do with it."  
"I'm not following."

"Oh don't worry, you will. Look at that painting and smile Blair, you're on camera."

"What? I…" her confused face slowly turned into a furious one "I cannot believe you did that! How could you?"

"Really, don't you know me at all? Of course I would do something like that. Scheming is in my DNA" He said, smiling proudly

"Okay, what do you want?"

"What?"

"You've heard me. What do I have to do to stop you from showing this to Nate?"

"Oh, I see…well, it's pretty simple, you have to keep seeing me."

"You want sex? I thought you had your whores for that…oh, and also your wife. Actually, now that I think about it, there's not much difference between them anyway."

"Actually, all we have to do is talk. You know, we have dinner, chat…But hey, since you're offering…" He said suggestively

"No, thanks. Well…fine. Is that all?"

"No, that's not all. You also have to stop sleeping with Nate."

"He's my husband, I can't just…"

"Oh please" he said "It's not like you have been doing it anyway, so he won't even notice. And I'm sure he can get everything he wants from Serena anyway."

"You don't even care about her, do you? I mean, she's with Nate now, and you're not even jealous…"

"Oh, that? She's not with him."

"What?"

"Yeah, he texted me telling me how sorry he was for sneaking out with her, and that she was passed out on the bed."

"When…"

"When we were in the elevator. You were too busy to notice though, it seems…"

"You Basshole! Why didn't you tell me this before? I wouldn't have…"

"We both know that's not true. You were so turned on that even if Nate showed up in that elevator you wouldn't stop."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would be so mad when you found out. Anyways, I should go check on my lovely wife… it's going to be a little tricky to consummate our wedding since she's unconscious, but I'm sure I can figure something out." Chuck said casually

"Ugh, you're…"

"Disgusting, yeah, you mentioned it. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get going. Oh, and tomorrow night be ready around 9, would you?" He said, winking at her as he left the room

She stood in the middle of the room, not knowing how to feel. Was it wrong that even though she hated him she was actually excited about having dinner with him? _'No Waldorf, you can't think like that…remember what that bastard did to you. And he actually had the nerve to propose right after it…'_

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. This doesn't have to end in tragedy

**A/N: So, I know it's been a long time, but I was really busy with college (it's my first year, so everything is a little crazy). Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed, but I was a little sad because last chapter didn't have many reviews, so if you could please take some time to do it I would really appreciate it :D Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Blair stared in the mirror in satisfaction. She was trying really hard to look her best for Chuck's so called "date", and she had succeeded._ 'Bass won't know what hit him'_ she thought.

It was a very simple plan really. He would look at her, see how gorgeous she was, feel bad about trying to blackmail her and would leave her alone. Cause that's what she wanted. She was almost sure of it.

_Eight months ago…_

_Blair was taking a walk in central park. It wasn't something she would normally do, but she was so happy. She was in love, but more importantly, she was loved._

_She had seen it in Chuck's wardrobe. She was just looking for a coat, but instead she found **the** little box. 'Of course he would pick Tiffany' she thought happily 'He knows me so well…'_

_All she wanted was to call him and tell him that yes; of course she would marry him. But she decided to wait patiently until he was ready for it. A couple of days had passed and he still hadn't proposed though, so it was getting really hard to wait._

_"Blair! Wait!" she heard Nate yell_

_"Nate! Hi" She said smiling brightly_

_"I see you're in a good mood…" he said coldly_

_"Well…I shouldn't say anything… But I found a Tiffany's box in Chuck's wardrobe…I'm pretty sure he's going to propose."_

_"That sick son of a bitch!" Nate said_

_"What? Don't talk like that about my boyfriend! Look, if you guys are in a fight or something let me out of it."_

_"I wish I could…" he said sadly "Blair, do you know where I'm coming from?"_

_"No"_

_"I was at Serena's…see, she was feeling guilty about something and wanted to talk to me."_

_"You're not going to break up again, are you? Honestly, it's getting annoying." She said, rolling her eyes_

_"I broke up with her, but this time for good. Blair, what she told me…it affects you too."_

_"Me? But…"_

_"She slept with Chuck, Blair."_

_"This is not a time for jokes, Archibald. He would never do that. She's like a sister to him."_

_"That's what I thought…but remember some days ago when he went on that business trip?"_

_"Yes…I remember."_

_"Remember how he didn't want you to go? He said you would be bored. Well, Serena was out of town too. She told me she was visiting Cece."_

_"Your point is…"_

_"She just told me that she was in the same city Chuck was, and they decided to go have some drinks…it seems they had too much."_

_"Nate, there's no way…no…" she said, tears already forming in her eyes_

_"You seem suspicious Blair…He was acting strange when he came back, wasn't him?"_

_"He…well, yes, he was, but…I thought he was just being… I mean…I have to go. I need to speak with him…and with Serena."_  
_"You're really going to humiliate yourself like that?"_

_"What do you mean?"_  
_"Your best friend had sex with your boyfriend…Blair, it happened before…with me, remember? Don't you think it's going to be humiliating hearing they admit it?"_  
_"It's…yeah, I suppose." She was sobbing now. How could he do that to her? He knew how insecure she was about Serena, he was so…_

_"Mean." She said_

_"What?" Nate asked, confused_

_"Nothing…you're right Nate. The best thing is for me to pretend like I don't know about a thing. I'll just break up with him, but he'll never know the reason. This way he's the one that will be humiliated." She said, trying to sound confident. She failed, almost falling on the floor. Nate caught her before she reached it_

_"Blair! Are you okay? Maybe we should go have a drink or something."_

_"Definitely, tomorrow we'll do that. But first I should go home…I mean, to Chuck's room."_

_"Okay…see you tomorrow then" he said, kissing her cheek before leaving_

Yes. She really hated Chuck Bass. And if he thought that after everything he's done he could just try to manipulate her, then he didn't know her at all.

"Blair…" Nate said "Why are you dressed up? I thought we were staying home tonight."

"I'm sorry honey." Blair said, giving him a sweet innocent smile "I'm going out with some girlfriends…I'll probably be back before midnight though."

"Oh…that's okay." He said

In the meantime, Chuck was already in the limo, waiting for the brunette.

_'Remember Bass…' _he thought

_'Remember Waldorf'_ she thought

_'Seduce and destroy' _they both thought

That was a promising night…

* * *

**A/N: I know things are probably a little confusing right now, but I promise it will all be explained eventually. Next chapter will finally have Chair's battle...I mean, date. Please review :)**


	7. You've started this

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I just need to make a comment: I know some of you got a little upset about Blair believing Nate's story so easily, but as you'll read on this chapter it wasn't exactly like that. Anyway, hope you'll like this :)**

* * *

He watched as she made her way to the limo. Normally he would open the door for her, but that might give her the impression that he cared. Which he didn't. Absolutely not.

"Well _Waldorf_, you are…" _'Gorgeous'_ he thought

"Gorgeous? Yes, I know. You remember this dress, don't you Chuck? You gave it to me many years ago…I guess not _everyone_ gets fat after marriage, right?" She said, smirking

He examined the red dress. Of course he remembered it.

"I guess…" he said "But actually I was going to say you're late."

"Not really, Bass. I think you were early…couldn't wait to see me, could you?"

"Please…" He said, as if the idea was ridiculous "I was not…" but he stopped, noticing that she was right. It was 8:45 and he probably got there around 8. "My watch was broken…" he said embarrassed

"Oh, it's okay Chuck." She said, giving him a fake smile "Can we go now? I'm freezing."

"Sure" he said, and without thinking it through he put his jacket around her. She seemed surprised by the gesture

"Hmm…thanks" she said, feeling a little uncomfortable, before getting in the limo

"Yeah, whatever" he said, following her

"So Blair…just the two of us, in the back of the limo..." he said in a husky voice "Brings any memories?"

"Plenty." She answered "Like when you were passed out in this very leather seat after doing God knows what in Thailand…or when you rejected me when I first told you I loved you, or when you took your whores in here and…"

"Okay, enough with the memories." He said annoyed. This was not going as planned

"You started it." She said, winking at him

"No…" he whispered "As I recall, you've started it. That night when you kissed me, right here…You remember that, Blair?"

"I…yes, I do…" She said

"And how did that feel?" He continued, caressing her cheek softly

"It felt…good." She answered, a little breathless

"Is that so?" he asked smirking "And how does this feel? Right now"

"It feels…" she started, but suddenly, realizing what was happening she retreated "Oh, what do you know, we're here." She said, looking relieved

"So? We can stay here as long as we want…" Chuck tried, but he knew it was useless. He had lost that one

"I don't think so. C'mon Bass, let's have dinner, I'm starving." She said as she walked out of the car

_'I'm starving too, only it's not for food…'_ he thought

The restaurant was the perfect choice: sophisticated, yet low profile. There was only one problem…

"It's empty…" Blair said

"Good to know you're still perceptive Waldorf."

"But..."

"Relax, it's my restaurant Blair. I bought it a couple of weeks ago. I thought you wanted to keep this private."

"I do. So, can we order now?" she asked

"I took the liberty of ordering for us." He said

"How did you know what I wanted to eat?"

"I always know what you want better than you do." He said winking at her "And I'm not talking about food."

"Well…"she said, deciding to try a different approach. She wanted to seduce him after all "That's right. You've always known me so well…" she whispered, taking off her shoes and gently stroking his leg under the table

He almost chocked with his drink, confused by her actions. Maybe she...was trying to manipulate him he realized._ 'Well, two can play at this game'_ he thought

"I do…" he said as he stood up and put his chair right next to hers "I know your favorite flowers…" he continued, putting his hand on her knee "Your favorite movies…" he said, moving his hand to her thigh "Your favorite places…your favorite_ positions_…"

"Yeah, and you also know exactly what hurts me to most." She said

"Truth. The thing is, you've hurt me first."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent Waldorf, or better yet,_ Archibald_."

"Oh, so I've hurt you by marrying Nate? Seriously, after what you did…"

"What I did? You mean asking you to marry me only to be cruelly rejected? Wow, I'm really terrible!" he yelled

"No Chuck, I'm talking about before that. When you slept with my best friend."

"I think your head band is too tight Blair, because it's making you mix up the facts. Nathaniel was the one that slept with Serena while you were dating; I only did it after we broke up."

"Is that so? What about your little so called business trip together?"

He flinched. How did she know about that? He thought Serena wanted to keep that a secret

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she was there, but she made me promise that…"

"Let me guess, she told you it would hurt me too much knowing about your double betrayal Well, it sure was a lot better hearing about it from Nate!" she replied

"I didn't cheat on you! Nate told you that?"

"Yes, he did. On the day that you proposed, if I recall correctly."

"Blair, he was lying…I would never…"

"Yeah, I thought he might; so on my way home I decided to call Serena. I didn't even had to say anything, I just asked _'is it true?_' and all she said was _'I'm so sorry B'_."

"Blair, I can assure you that I didn't sleep with her. Yes, I was keeping a secret from you that involved Serena and that business trip, but you've got it all wrong."

"Well Chuck, then enlighten me!"

"I can't okay…It's not mine to tell."

"Then I guess this doesn't change anything." She said coldly

"Of course it does! Now I know you've ruined everything we had over some misguided gossip. You are not who I thought you were."

"Oh, so now you have the nerve to say you're disappointed in me? Really? You know what, I don't believe a word you've just said, and you're just trying to make me look like the bad guy. I've had enough." She said as she leaved the table

"It works for me Waldorf!" He yelled. He was furious at her for not believing him, for thinking so low of him…

"Hello, Arthur? I need you to deliver something at the Archibald's…" he said, holding a certain sex tape tighter

* * *

**A/N: I just loved the whole Chuck/Blair/Nate story in the first season, so I used a lot of it as inspiration for this chapter's ending. Anyway, I really enjoyed writting it. Please review :)**


End file.
